


Help Me Relax

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Destiel NSFW, M/M, Omega Dean, Parent!Verse, Post Mpreg, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, domestiel, mentions of mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work has been stressful for Alpha Castiel lately.  Lucky for him, he has a sweet little girl and a wonderful mate who are more than willing to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Relax

Work this week has been one long, consistent migraine headache that Cas just can’t seem to shake off.  Everything has been going downhill since Monday morning, when he was called into his boss’s office and screamed at for an hour and a half because quarterly sales were down- something that Castiel didn’t even have any control over and certainly was not his fault.  After that his secretary- the only person in the office who had access to the quarterly reports- called in sick with the flu for three days straight, and wouldn’t respond to any text messages or phone calls asking for the access login.  By the time Hannah finally returns to the office today, Castiel and his whole team are _days_ behind, and they have to pull a twelve-hour overtime shift in order to finish all the work that needs to be done before the huge merger conference scheduled for the following Monday.

Now, exhausted and aggravated, Castiel is returning home at eleven o’clock on a Friday night.  He’s been looking forward all week to coming home on Friday to a home cooked meal and relaxing with his mate and four year old daughter Mary, but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen now.  Dean texted him around eight to tell him that he was putting Mary to bed and would leave some food in the fridge for Cas when he got home, so the Alpha is sure that by now Dean is sound asleep.

Castiel lets out an annoyed growl and practically punches the knob on the radio, tuning in to the local radio station, and soft rock fills the cabin of his car.  After only a few seconds, however, he shuts it off, glaring at the road in front of him as he drives onward.  It starts to rain, little spots of water hitting Cas’s windshield, and Cas figures that it’s just a fitting end to his week to be caught in a rainstorm on his way home from work.

By the time he pulls up to his house its pouring outside, and the jog from his driveway to the front door leaves him soaking wet from head to toe.  He slams the front door behind him as he walks in, dumping his suitcase by the door and trudging through the house to the bathroom.  Though the house has the happy, peaceful smell of _family_ and _comfort_ , Castiel’s entrance into the home brings about the pungent smell of _anger_ and _distress_.  He stares at his scowling face in the mirror for a few seconds before he grumbles and turns away, shedding his wet clothes and slipping into a pair of clean sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

In the refrigerator he finds a plastic-covered plate served full of home baked roast beef, mashed potatoes and peas.  Tapes to it is a little note that reads, _Went to bed already.  Hope work wasn’t too bad._ Castiel sighs and drops the note back onto the plate after reading it, closing the refrigerator door.

“You don’t know the half of it, Dean,” he sighs, from returning to his face as he pads his way from the kitchen and towards the bedroom.  He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his mate, and is met with a wonderful sight.

Dean is splayed out across the mattress, body relaxed and soft as little snores escape from his open mouth.  Laying across his stomach is baby Mary, her little fists curled around Dean’s shirt as she sleeps soundly.  The room smells of Happy Omega and _contentedness_ , and as Castiel steps further into the room and closes the door, he can practically feel the tension in his body melting away.  All of his stress and aggravation from the past week simply fade away as he walks closer to the bed, inhaling the sweet scent of his Omega and his child, his _family_ , and knowing that they are safe and happy.

He crawls onto the bed carefully, trying not to jostle the mattress too much so as not to wake his sleeping mate and child.  Still, Dean seems to sense Cas’s presence as his eyes slowly open, and he smiles a little and reaches out a hand to cup Cas’s face.

“Hey baby.  How was work?” He asks, voice groggy as he blinks sleepily at Cas.  The Alpha shakes his head, leaning in to kiss Dean’s lips gently.

“It’s not of import.  Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Dean hums and nods, closing his eyes again and drifting off to sleep.  Cas smiled and shuffles closer to him, picking up the blanket and draping it over the three of them.  Then he inches even closer, turning Dean and Mary so that the three of them can snuggle together. Once they’re all together in Cas’s arms- Mary sandwiched between the two of them and Cas’s nose pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck- the Alpha can finally fall asleep, a satisfied smile on his face.

\---

“More pancakes, honey?” Castiel smiles brightly down at his four year old, who nods enthusiastically in response to Cas’s question and holds out her plate to him.  Dean reached forward and pushes a loose strand of her blond hair away from her face.

“Now, what’s the magic word, Mary?” He asks.  Mary bites her lip.

“Please, Alpha Daddy, can I have more _pamscakes_?” She asks, big blue eyes sparkling as they look up at him.  Castiel chuckles and flips the pancake he had been cooking, deciding that it is finally done and nodding.

“Of course you can,” he admonishes her and serves the food onto her plate.  Dean pours some syrup onto her dish and cuts it into small pieces for her, which she immediately begins to gobble up.  Dean is too busy watching her eat to notice Cas serving another pancake onto his plate and taking a seat beside him.

“You should eat too, you know,” Castiel says, nudging Dean with his elbow as he forks some food into his own mouth.  “Rumor has it that I make some delicious pancakes.”

Dean laughs.  “Yeah, when you’re not burning them,” he teases, laughing when Castiel kicks him under the table.  Mary looks up from her plate, syrup covering her chin.

“What’s funny Omega Daddy?”

“Alpha Daddy is a silly head,” Dean answers, tapping Mary on the nose and reaching for a napkin to clean her face off.  He’s in the middle of wiping her face clean when the doorbell rings, and Mary squeals as she hops up and runs to the door.  By the time that Castiel gets there Mary already has the door open and is rambling on and on about something to the Beta woman who is standing on the doorstep, a four year old boy holding her hand.

“Mary, you know you’re not supposed to answer the door when Omega Daddy or I am not there with you,” Castiel scolds gently, placing a hand on top of his daughter’s head.  He looks up at the woman and smiles gently, holding out his hand for her to shake.  “You must be Lisa.  Dean mentioned that you’d be coming by to pick Mary up for her playdate with Ben.”

 

“Yeah.  Is Dean here?” Lisa asked, looking inside the house.  Cas nods, sticking his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

“We were just finishing up breakfast when the doorbell rang.  I can get him if you want,” he said.  She shakes her head.

“No, no, I wouldn’t want to bother him when he’s busy,” she says.  Castiel is about to tell her that it’s no trouble when the little boy holding her hand whines, tugging at her pants suit.

“Mo-om, can we go?” He complains.  Lisa shushes him.

“In a minute, Ben,” she says, then smiles back up at Cas.  “I guess we should get going.  Is it alright if I take Mary, or are you guys still eating?”

Castiel shakes his head.  “No, I think we’re all done with breakfast.  Right, honey?” He looks down at his daughter, who nods vehemently and takes a step over the threshold of the house, towards Lisa.

“I’m ready to go, Alpha Daddy,” she says confidently.  Castiel smiles and crouches down, reaching out to stroke her hair away from her face. 

“Alright, baby.  You be good for Mrs. Braeden, now,” he says, opening his arms.  “Give me a kiss and you can go.”

Mary grins and steps forward, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek and making a big, “Mwah!” sound before she steps away, taking Ben’s free hand in hers.  “Bye-bye!” she says, waving to her dad.  Castiel waves back, then looks over at Lisa.

“I’ll call you to pick her up in an hour or two, okay?”

“Alright.  I’ll see you later then,” he says, smiling.  He watches them go, piling into Lisa’s minivan and driving off down the street.  Once the car is gone he closes the front door and heads back into the kitchen to find that breakfast is all cleaned up.  He walks over to the sink where Dean is washing dishes, wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso and kissing the back of his neck.

“Mary’s growing up so fast,” He mumbles against Dean’s neck, his hands roaming up and down over the sides of Dean’s body.  The Omega hums in agreement, smiling fondly.

“Yeah… I remember when she was just a baby.  She was so small, you could fit her in your hand,” he turned the water in the sink off and dried his hands, turning around to face Cas.  The Alpha smiles and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“You think we should have another?” He asks, letting his hand travel down towards Dean’s soft stomach.  The Omega blushes, nodding.

“Sure, of course I have,” he pauses.  “Is that something you’d want?”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean again. “Of course I would,” He breaths against his lips. 

Dean smiles and leans in, kissing his mate again.  “Then we should start trying,” he says, then leans in to kiss Castiel more feverishly and wrap his arms around the Alpha.  Castiel gasps and reaches around, grabbing at Dean’s ass.  The Omega hitches his legs up, wrapping them around Cas’s waist.

“Did you mean right now?” Castiel jokes.  Dean shrugs, capturing Cas’s lips with his and pressing closer to the Alpha.  Castiel moans and squeezes Dean’s ass, stumbling backward out of the kitchen and carrying the Omega into their bedroom.

He drapes Dean over the bed, laying on top of him and continuing to lay sweet kisses against his lips and all over his face.  Dean simply moans, tilting his head back to allow Castiel to leave a line of kisses along the hallow of his throat.

“Gonna pump you full, baby,” Castiel growls, nipping at Dean’s skin and tugging at his pants.  “Breed you up.”  He knows that its technically impossible for him to get Dean pregnant right now, since the Omega is on suppressants, but the thought of Dean heavy with his child does wonders to make his cock hard.  Evidentially it’s a turn on to Dean as well, because when he finally gets the Omega’s pants off they are soaked in his slick.

“Look at you, all wet for me.  Fuck, Dean, you’re absolutely perfect,” he gasps, sliding down the Omega’s body and nosing at his inner thigh.  Dean spreads his legs, whimpering and reaching down to fist a hand in Cas’s thick black hair.

“Alpha,” he whines, needy and desperate, and Castiel growls before he launches himself forward, dragging his tongue along Dean’s fluttering hole and lapping up the slick that bubbles there.  Dean moans and arches his back, more slick gushing from his hole as Castiel greedily licks it up.

The Alpha’s tongue scissors him, pushing deep inside of his hole and stretching him out.  Within minutes Dean is writhing on the bed, howling in pleasure as Castiel licks and sucks at his opening.

“Cas, Cas, _Cas!_ ” Dean chants, bucking his hips and yanking at Cas’s hair.  The Alpha jolts upward and allows Dean to pull him into a kiss, shimmying his way out of his own pants as Dean kisses him veraciously.  Once his pants and underwear have been removed his cock springs free, slapping hard and heavy against Dean’s thigh.

“I want you so bad…” Castiel gasps, mouthing at Dean’s neck as he reaches down to grab his cock.  Dean whimpers, his body shaking with need as Cas guides his cock to the Omega’s hole and slips in.  He’s huge, as always, stretching the Omega to his limit.  Dean howls and bucks his hips, clawing at Castiel’s back as he slams in in one fluent motion.

“Breed you up,” Castiel growls out, biting harshly at Dean’s neck and thrusting his hips.  Already his knot is inflating but Castiel can’t bring himself to care, too caught up in the act of sex to worry about drawing this out.  “Fill you with my pups over and over again.  I’ll give you a whole litter of them,” he snarls.  Dean moans loudly and reaches his back, reaching down between them and grabbing his own little cock.  He begins to jerk himself hard and fast, moaning into Cas’s ear.

“Oh, _please,_ Alpha.”

“That’s it, baby,” Castiel snarls, his knot catching on Dean’s rim and then popping back out.  “Beg for it.  Beg for my knot.”  He snarls as he thrusts forward harshly, his knot locking inside of Dean.  The Omega howls and cums between them, his hole milking Cas’s knot for all it’s worth.

“Dean!” Castiel cries out as he sees white, his cum flooding Dean’s hole as his cock twitches.  Dean continues to milk him as his cock twitches, rope after rope of cum filling Dean up inside.  It doesn’t stop for almost a full minute, and when it does, Castiel collapses on top of Dean, panting hard.  The Omega wraps his arms around him, holding his Alpha close.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean gasps.  Castiel sighs, shifting slightly as his knot tugs at Dean’s rim, spurring one last final orgasm.  He gasps, burying his face in the crook of his mate’s neck and moaning.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
